LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P2/Transcript
(Inside the Shadowrealm in a military compound, a holding cell is seen as both Kiro and Ian Losroh are seen together in the cell, albeit a bit younger) Ian: Is he coming? Kiro: Should be. Ian: Hopefully he can get us out of here. Kiro: Right. Ian: You sure this is still another universe? Kiro: Has to be. Ian: Hmmm..... (As the two wait, outside the cell the heroes are seen approaching the guards) Jack: HEY!!! Soldier #1: Hm? (Jack approaches the guards) Jack: The hell is this!? Soldier #2: What is what? Jack: You have Ian and Kiro right? Soldier #1: Yeah. Soldier #2: In the cell, why do- Jack: Why?? Soldier #2: Mr. Ferras I can assure you we- Jack: Assure me what?! Alex: Jack. Chill. Miles: Yeah man. Jack:.....*Sigh* Soldier #2: We have good reason to store them. Soldier #1: They were with a couple of villains out in the city. Jack: What?? Soldier #2: They weren't hostile though, but they came through a strange distorted vortex. Soldier #1: Night Stalkers rushed in and grabbed 'em before the villains got them. Jack: *Sigh* Open the door. Soldier #1: Jack- Jack: Open. The door. Soldiers:.......... (Inside the cell, the door opens) Ian: ! Kiro: Jack! (The two see Jack) Jack: Guys.... Kiro:...... Ian:...... Jack:........ Ian:....Wow. Kiro: You're old. Jack:.... I know... (Craig joins Jack) Craig: Ian! Kiro! Ian: What the?! Craig!? Kiro: Even older! Craig: And you're both young as hell! Ian: Hey! Kiro: We're only fifteen! Craig: Jeez... They came from far back in time. Ian: Time?? Jack: Yeah. Ian: S-So that portal WASN'T taking us to another universe?? Jack: No. It took you both forward in time. Ian: F-Forward... In time....?? Kiro: This... That's... ???: *Voice* Hey hey hey! Easy! (The heroes look at the noise) Heroes: !! (Two soldiers are seen carrying another person. A younger version of Jack) Young Jack: Let me go! Alex:..... Miles:....What the hell? Soldier #3: Kid take it easy! (Young Jack punches the soldier in the head and flips the other one over his shoulder) Young Jack: *Spits on the soldier* Fuckface. Alex:...... Jack:.....Stay here you two. Ian: Uhhhhh.... Kiro: Ooookay? (Jack goes and helps the two soldiers up) Soldier #3: *Groans* Jack: *Whisper* What the fuck is this...? Soldier #3: *Whisper* He.....You just warped in sir. There was a distortion outside just now. Jack: And....it brought back a past version of me. Seriously? Soldier #4: Yes sir. Jack:...... Young Jack: Hey, tell your buddies to be more careful with me next time! (Jack turns toward his younger self) Jack:..... Young Jack:......What....the fuck?! (Young Jack jumps back) Young Jack: W-What the fuck!? Y-You're....You're me but....older! The hell is this!? Jack: Its... A rather long story. Craig: Duuuude! (Young Jack sees Craig) Young Jack: C-CRAIG!??! Craig: Holy shit Jack you're younger self is here! Young Jack: DAMN you got big! I must be in the future or some weird shit! Jack: You are. Young Jack: WHAT!?! Jack: *Groans* Do you soldiers mind if we take him and the others back home? Soldier #3: Not at all. Jack: Thanks. Young Jack: ??? (Back at the house, Erin is seen trying to feed Fluffy some candy) Erin: Ugh, come on Fluffy just take the candy! (Fluffy is seen acting playful and energetic in Erin's lap) Erin: *Groans* Come on kid please just eat! I can't play with you right now! (Fluffy then goes and crawls onto Erin's back) Erin: Ah seriously Fluffy! You can't be- (Fluffy then starts tickling Erin) Erin: !! *Laughing* HEY HEY C-CUT IT OUT!!! (Erin laughs for a bit before the heroes enter) Jack: Sweetie, we're-........ Erin:.......J-Jack! (Erin pulls Fluffy from her back) Erin: Back already? Jack: Y-...Yes... Erin: Ian and Kiro. Are they....? (Kiro and Ian walk up) Erin:..... Kiro:..... Ian:...She got pregnant? Erin:....Huh. I expected them to be....older. Ian: Hey! Jack: Oh trust me. That's not all that happened. (Jack's younger self then walks up) Young Jack: !! Erin: !! HUH?! Young Jack: Whoa ho holy shit! I tap THAT?! Heroes:...... Jack: *Sigh* Erin: U-Ummm....Jack? Jack: Yep... That's my younger self... Young Jack: Oh DAMN I get lucky in the future! Craig: *Comes up* You got that right bro! Erin: Craig! Craig: Hey I'm just saying! Jack: *Groans* This is so weird.... Kiro: How do you think we feel? Richie: Hey you guys aren't the only one. Alex: Weird is right but....There's something up here. Yang: Hm? Alex: Chronos's plan is to create multiple timelines right? Pyrrha: Yeah? Alex: Well what if there's a bigger picture to it? Jack: How so? Alex: Think about it. All the heroes from the past came here through "Distortions". Clearly there must be some kind of adverse effect these timelines are having on our present. Miles: Hmmmm, that IS a good theory but... Kyle: How do we prove it? Alex: Not sure... Galen:......!!! (Galen then looks over at the door) Alex: Galen? Galen: I felt something. (.....................) Galen: !! (A red lightsaber then slices into the door) Heroes: !!!! (The lightsaber slices into the door, cutting it down as Starkiller, Carnage and Mr. Negative walk inside) Starkiller: There they are. Ian: !!! Kiro: It's those villains that tried to kill us! Carnage: Oh you KNOW how much I hate having my meals escape from me! Mister Negative: And with the pesky Defenders no less. Fluffy: !! *Hides behind Erin* Erin: Fluffy?? Fluffy: *Whine* Carnage: Ooooo we got a pregnant one here! Jack and Erin: !!! Carnage: Ha ha! More meals for me then! Jack: Oh HELL NO!!! (Jack blasts Carnage with fire, knocking him outside) Carnage: *Pained screech* Mister Negative: Guess that solves it. Starkiller: Kill them. Jack: ERIN!!! RUN AND HIDE WITH THE OTHERS!!! (Galen pushes the two outside with the Force) Galen: Come on! (Starkiller and Mister Negative stand) Starkiller: *Growls* Carnage: Damn heroes ALWAYS ruin the fun! Alex: You're gonna regret coming here! Kyle: Yeah you are! You pieces of sh- (The heroes are then hit with a ball of yellow energy, freezing them all in time) Heroes:......... Starkiller: ??? ???: *Voice* Enough. (Chronos then floats down) Mister Negative: Sir! Chronos: I told you to avoid conflict with the heroes. Starkiller: Chronos, the heroes from the past- Chronos: THEY do not matter remember? It is only a mere side effect of my work. Starkiller:..... Carnage: But what about the meals!? Chronos: I told you to eat in another timeline! Besides, you can't fight them with just three of you. Starkiller: Forgive us sir. Chronos: Just come on back to the realm. We'll figure out a new plan of attack there. Mister Negative: Right. Sorry sir. Chronos: *Nods* (Chronos looks at the heroes) Chronos: Until next time. (Chronos and his allies teleport out as the heroes resume moving) Kyle: -It! ???? (The heroes look around confused) Alex: The hell??? Jack: Where'd those bastards go?? Emily: Did anyone see them leave?? Miles: I didn't! Alex: Ah shit.... (Just then, a portal opens as Malindes steps out) Malindes: Heroes! I'm here to hang-....Oh. You're already out here. Heroes:............ Malindes:.........What? (The heroes all stand a bit confused still) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts